


Entry #2

by selenamasters95



Series: Skylar's Journal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar has secrets that are behind tight walls. What happens when those tight walls start to come down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry #2

Things were fine after that incident. I was able to fill up another notebook and we stayed in constant contact with the Winchesters. I can’t remember the name of the town but I do remember that I we had rented a cabin for the few weeks we were there when things began taking a turn for the worst. Claire had gone to meet up with Sam and Dean after they called her. I opted to stay at the cabin because I felt the urge to write. I was almost done with the first page of an 8th notebook when Dean bursts through the front door of the cabin. I stood quickly and stared at his angry confused face.

“Tell me. Why would a demon know you by name when you told us that you and your sister deal specifically hunt werewolves.” He demanded his green eyes hard. I swallowed hard.

“I...”

“You told us that demons lie Dean. Maybe he’s lying about knowing her.”Claire hurried into the room and over to me, recognizing the fear that must have been in my eyes.

“Then why did you freeze when he asked you about her.” Sam asked as he stepped into the room. I could feel Claire looking at me. I looked at her.

“He wants to see you. He won’t answer their questions until he sees you.” Claire told me. I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair, moving it from my face.

“Is it...”I couldn’t help but ask, not looking at her.

“No.” She answered. I nodded.

“I’ll go.” I looked up at them. I resisted a flinch at the hard look in their eyes.

“Its not like demons don’t you guys by name.” Claire snapped as I grabbed one of my bags.

“Claire...demons are drawn to them like flies to honey. We hunt werewolves. They shouldn’t know us by name...and not enough to actually ask for one of us.” I answered before Dean or Sam could. Claire folded her arms.

“Damn you and your stupid logic.” She grumbled before looking at the bag. “Are you sure you need it?” She asked warily. I looked at it but nodded.

“Maybe..” I answered softly. I turned to Dean and Sam. “Take me to him.” I demanded. Claire grabbed my arm as Dean grumbled about bossy short people and secrets. He turned and walked briskly out of the cabin. I followed with Claire and Sam took up the rear as if making sure we didn’t try anything while Dean’s back was turned. He motioned for us to get in the backseat of the car before he and Sam took the front. The ride to an abandoned farmhouse was quiet but short. Soon Dean pulled up to it and turned the car off. We got out silently, my stomach in complete knots. I walked inside the brothers and my sister following me. In the center of the room, inside a giant devil’s trap, sat a demon with blond hair. He smirked when he saw me and pulled on the cuffs keeping him to the chair.

“Why isn’t it little Sky. I’m over joyed at seeing you.” He watched as I set down the bag on a wooden table near by. “Ooh. Come to play?” He smirked with amusement. “He misses you by the way.” He added. I heard Claire growl as I tensed.

“Jason...I’d be lying if I said it was a pleasure seeing you.” I answered as calmly as I could. I opened the bag before I could help myself.

“Are you going to play Sky? Its so much fun seeing you play, your such an artist.” He sounded positively happy at the prospect and it made my stomach pitch. “To answer your questions Winchester. I don’t know what Lilith is planning. I don’t work for her.”

“Then who do you work for.” Dean demanded, sounding very peeved. I kept my eyes on the metal in the bag. I picked up one of the smaller knives then at the pitcher of holy water as Jason taunted the Winchesters in the background.

“Like I would tell you Winchester.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I could hear footsteps getting closer and knew they were Dean’s.

“Who. Do. You. Work. For.” I heard Dean ask again.

“None of your damn-ugh!!” Jason let out a yell of pain as the dagger I just threw just struck his right shoulder, the holy water dripping onto his shirt. I could feel Dean and Sam looking at me as silence rang through the farmhouse. Then Jason started laughing.

“Oh...I knew you still had it...” He smiled at me. I threw another one into his left shoulder. He let out another yell of pain. “If only he could see you now.” He added. I whirled around and grabbed the demon killing blade off of Dean before he knew what I was doing and threw it. I watched as it hit his chest.

“He works for Aaron.” I told them, my voice cold I stared at Jason’s corpse.

“Who the hell is Aaron.” Dean asked.

“Not your problem.” I answered as I walked towards the corpse to get my throwing knives and the demon blade.

“We need to go into hiding sissy...if Jason was topside....that means....”She trailed off as I began to wipe down the blades.

“He’ll find us.” I told her as I put them away. I walked past them and into the cool night air. I dropped the bag into the dirt and began to crumple in on myself. I felt two arms encircle me then Claire’s quiet singing in my ear as I turned my face to sob into her shoulder. Her arms tightened and soon the only sound the filled the air were my quiet sobs.

“Why did he know your name?” Sam asked, his voice soft but still breaking the silence.

“Aaron.” I answered.

“Where did you learn that? I mean...you guys are good...but that was almost too precise...too calculating...” Sam trailed off as Dean picked up.

“ Where did you learn to torture.” He asked. “Back there...you knew exactly where to hit him until you were ready to kill.” I sighed and looked at them.

“I...had taken a liking to it...and then Aaron taught me how to perfect it...”I told them, knowing they weren’t going to stop until they had answers. “We...I...didn’t know he was a demon then...we had never met one besides the one who killed our parents...he saved us...befriended us...taught me...and then betrayed us....he disappeared after we found out what he was....and I hoped to never see him again.” I pulled away from Claire, wiping my eyes.

“Let’s get you back to your cabin.” Sam spoke up. I nodded, my head pounding. The ride back to the cabin was just as silent and I kept a death grip on my bag the entire time. I went into the cabin when we got there while Claire stayed outside to talk to them. I didn’t bother changing before I crawled into bed, knowing I was gonna have nightmares but also knew that I wouldn’t be able to stay awake. I fell asleep before Claire came back in.

 

  
  



End file.
